Invisible Me
by CUtopia
Summary: Sometimes, Fay Dunbar feels invisible


_Entry for "Care of Magical Creatures" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"_

Write about a a character that feels invisible to others in some way, whether by their family, friends, crush, students, or professors.

Your word minimum is 650

Entry for the "Scavenger Hunt" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

7. George

I jope you like it :)

* * *

><p>Fay Dunbar surely was no person who liked to draw much attention to her person. In fact, she was happy when people left her in peace.<p>

But sometimes she just wished that she was not so much of a cliché shy girl afraid to speak to people she had not spoken to yet and therefore being unable to direct attention at herself if she desired. And if this concerned a crush, it sucked even more.

Fay felt like she did not even existed in the world of Fred Weasley, it was as if she was a ghost, an invisible presence floating around unnoticed.

Before she had started to sense that she liked him, despite never having talked to him at all, it really had not bothered her, she had her books and was happy if she was not distracted from them.

But this had changed after she had started to notice how fast her heartbeat got when he was walking by, how much she admired his mischievous smile, the way his brown eyes twinkled.

Merlin, how much she wished that he would smile at her in this way, even if it was only once in her entire lifetime.

All she hoped for was that their gazes would meet somehow and he would see that she existed. However, this did not seem to happen even if they were the only ones left besides his twin George.

It was not like Fay did not try things to get him to notice her – only after realising that she had a crush on Fred Weasley she had found the courage to go to the Quidditch try-outs for the Gryffindor team, even applying for the position of one of the beaters, hoping that he would see her and start talking to her, but it turned out differently.

Angelina Johnson, the team's new captain, did not even let Fay fly as she was the only one wanting to try-out as a beater and she told Fay that there was no way she would break the Weasley twins apart - "You know how this works, never change a winning team!"

She had not been disappointed about not making it to a try-out round, well, not greatly, but she had felt more horrible about the fact that Fred had not taken notice of her presence at all. Amicably bickering with his brother George, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet he failed to even see that someone had "tried" to take their position.

After this incident Fay slowly started to loose her hope that one day he would see her. Maybe she had been making unrealistic illusions about every time they had been in the same place at the school.

Maybe looking up from her Potions homework and meeting his eyes through the library was a impossible, overly romantic, foolish dream.

Maybe the popular boy falling in love with the shy girl was only something that happened in books, not in the real world.

In the following weeks Fay tried to forget about Fred, concentrating on her school work more than ever, even though Professor Umbridge managed to stop her motivation in the tracks by telling her that she was not outspoken enough to become a auror at all, no matter how much effort she would put into her work.

One morning, after a particularly frustrating lesson of Defence Against The Dark Arts, or rather, How to Read a Book, Fay was on her way to the library to spend her free period in the library to finish her homework.

She was not paying much attention to the flood of other students walking through the corridor as she was going through her To-Do-List in her mind – until she walked into something soft but solid and was thrown towards the ground by the momentum of her own and the other person's pace.

"Oh, sorry, I did not see you!"

Fay stood up from the ground, her face red as she heard some Slytherins snicker about her and George Weasley saying something about clumsiness, and hurried to pick up her bag. She raised her head, already wanting to speak up for the first time, but she closed her mouth again as she saw that she was standing in front of Fred Weasley.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at her but he seemed hurried.

"Yes," Fay answered and felt a twitch in her stomach as he nodded and walked away, leaving Fay standing in the middle of the hallway, feeling more disappointed than she would have thought. He had not even bothered to help her up, to see if she really was okay. He had just went on with his life.

Fred turned around as he walked down the hallway, slowing his steps down a bit to prevent himself from running into someone again.

Inwardly he cursed himself for not having noticed that it was her, the girl he had been wanting to speak to for some time, but he simply had not found the courage to do so.

For the first time in his life, Fred Weasley felt like a coward.

Ironically, he had been thinking of her the moment they had collided, how he could find a pretext to talk to her, but when he had had her right in front of him, the opportunity on a silver plate, he had let it slip.

And then he wondered about the Fifth Year school book in his hand.

In the library, Fay violently rummaged through her school bag, searching for her DADA book. She was sure that she had had it with her just a few minutes ago, but now it seemed to have mysteriously vanished.

"Damn it, where..." She just wanted to start some swearing as someone nervously cleared his throat behind her and she jumped from her chair as she heard Fred Weasley say:"I... I think you might be searching for this?"


End file.
